


You and Me

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Lost, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Zhou Mi comes to bed, Kyuhyun is curled on his side and more than halfway asleep. (A collection of qmi flashfics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organic

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of drabbles and flashfics for this pairing, so here's where I collect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://chrysa.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysa**](http://chrysa.livejournal.com/). High School AU. Prompt: "QMi sharing a lab bench! :D"

Kyuhyun scoots over. Zhou Mi follows him. Kyuhyun scoots. Zhou Mi follows.

"Stop it," Kyuhyun finally snaps, giving his too-clingy, too-smiley, too-tall lab partner a withering glare.

Zhou Mi frowns at him. "You're holding the Erlenmeyer flask," he says. "I have to add the catalyst."

Oh.

When he looks down at the flask in his hand, Zhou Mi takes advantage of his distraction to lean over and pop the catalyst in. "There," he says, grinning. "You can go now." He briefly rests his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder before he stands to get more supplies, leaving Kyuhyun to splutter behind him.


	2. Breathing Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not AU. Drinking buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title is "don't write when you're tipsy, you idiot."

When Zhou Mi gets too drunk, the room starts spinning and he discovers that he has even less control over his limbs than usual. But this works to his advantage because he often finds himself draped over Kyuhyun, not quite knowing how he got there.

Kyuhyun laughs and shoves him off—half-heartedly, he thinks, but what does he know, he's drunk. Zhou Mi obligingly tries to move away and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. (This time, it doesn't.)

"Get off," Kyuhyun puffs against his lips, smelling of cheap vodka, and underneath that things too subtle for Zhou Mi to name.

"No," Zhou Mi says, lazily smiling. Kyuhyun stares at him for a moment—then the tension breaks and he laughs, shoving at Zhou Mi until he finds enough space on the floor to accommodate his sprawl. It's a mess, all elbows and legs.

Belatedly, Kyuhyun reaches over to make sure that Zhou Mi's all right, that he didn't push too hard, and Zhou Mi grabs his wrist and holds. Holds for a second too long. Kyuhyun's laughter abruptly stops, and he looks back at Zhou Mi, and their eyes meet, too serious for the outburst of laughter that surrounds them. Kyuhyun stares, and swallows hard.

After a moment, Zhou Mi remembers himself enough to smile through the fog, and Kyuhyun smiles back, relaxing, but there's still that sense of wonder, of warning, in his eyes. Because Zhou Mi still hasn't let go.


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not AU. Pillow talk.

"When you go to sleep," Zhou Mi whispers, "What do you think about?"

"I try not to think of anything," Kyuhyun says. "When I think, I can't sleep."

"What do you think about when you're not sleeping?" Zhou Mi asks.

Kyuhyun shifts under the covers, nuzzling deeper into the pillow. His eyes meet Zhou Mi's.

"Do you know what I think about?" Zhou Mi says. "I think about music." Kyuhyun muffles a laugh against his shoulder.

"I think about my parents," Kyuhyun murmurs. "I think about things I said."

"Are you worried?" he asks.

Kyuhyun's lips curve into a familiar smirk. "No," he says. "I don't worry about things like that."

"What do you worry about?"

Kyuhyun stares at him, just stares at him, and doesn't say anything at all.


	4. Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Med school AU. Seduction through medical terminology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://fonulyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**fonulyn**](http://fonulyn.livejournal.com/). [Prompt](http://i.imgur.com/V2nzK.jpg).
> 
> If you have no idea what this drabble is about, go [read](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chemical_basis_for_love#Neurochemistry) [this](http://www.youramazingbrain.org.uk/lovesex/sciencelove.htm).

"Are you muttering the periodic table under your breath?" Zhou Mi asks, incredulous.  Kyuhyun's head jerks up, mouth stilling around _—trogen._ "Do you have a test or something? Doesn't the teacher give you a periodic—"

"I just like it," Kyuhyun says. "It helps me focus."

"Focus on what?"

Kyuhyun opens his textbook to the place where his finger has bookmarked.

"Nervous system?" Zhou Mi asks.

"Neurotransmitters," Kyuhyun says.

"That's easy," Zhou Mi says. "Start with dopamine." He curls a hand around Kyuhyun's wrist. "Seratonin, then oxytocin."

"Are you seriously hitting on me via neurotransmitters," Kyuhyun says.

Zhou Mi just grins.


	5. Country/City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Chance encounters change the weather report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://hitamyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**hitamyu**](http://hitamyu.livejournal.com/). The prompt was my first sentence and I had five sentences to finish the story.

It was raining in Tokyo. It collected in the gutters, smoothed out the potholes, diluted the dirt into a paste that clung to hemlines and upturned umbrellas. There was no rejuvenation, no freshness—instead of dewy newness there was only a recycling of those things that made Tokyo anything but familiar.

This is what Kyuhyun thought, at least, until a tall man appeared with laughing eyes and umbrella and paid for his ticket to get on the last train out of the city, and after a three hour train ride to their mutual home prefecture, who wouldn't be friends?

Friends who promise to meet again when they both return to Tokyo, friends who after several months perhaps turn into something more.

Kyuhyun has always been fond of rainy country mornings, but it takes Zhou Mi's sunshine smile to turn the rain-drenched city into something that feels like home.


	6. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. The end result is that Kyuhyun now has a set of keys that look old enough to belong to the college but don’t quite fit into any of the keyholes on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two flashfics that I wrote for the [QMi chat](http://qmibao.livejournal.com/148106.html). We were given a prompt and only ten minutes to write. (Prompt for this fic: "Lost Keys"). I actually managed to finish this one! This is reposted with minimal editing.

The story’s too long to get into—it involves a dog off its leash and a sky pouring rain, just to start—but the end result is that Kyuhyun now has a set of keys that look old enough to belong to the college but don’t quite fit into any of the keyholes on campus.

“You should really return them,” Zhou Mi says, shadowing Kyuhyun as he moves to the next door. “It’s probably from some student’s part time job or something.”

Kyuhyun begins to test keys on the next lock.

“Why do you want to get in, anyway?”

Kyuhyuyn shrugs, finally managing to find a key that fits in the lock and twisting it. Nothing.

“I’m going home if you don’t—”

Kyuhyun looks up at that. “I’m curious,” he says. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to get into the IT department.”

Zhou Mi sighs. “You’re not going to stop, are you?”

Kyuhyun jiggles the doorknob hopefully, pulls the key out, and fumbles for the next one. Zhou Mi tries to snatch them out of his hand and, surprised, Kyuhyun lets go; they clatter to the floor. Kyuhyun looks up, Zhou Mi’s fingers clamped around his wrist.

“You’re impossible,” Zhou Mi says. “Come on.”

\--

“Why did you never tell me that you can pick locks?” Kyuhyun says.

“My powers are only to be used for good,” Zhou Mi says.

“What are we doing right now, then?”

“This is a small sacrifice to keep you from doing anything worse.”

“So that’s why you always carry bobby pins. You could have just told me instead of—”

“Sometimes I forget my keys,” Zhou Mi says, “and besides. Sometimes they’re useful for. Other things.”

“Things like?”

“Oh, things,” Zhou Mi says vaguely, and then there’s a click.

“You know,” Zhou Mi says, “I don’t think I like the look on your face.”

“I _knew_ there was a reason I was dating you,” Kyuhyun says.

\--

The next morning, the students discover that there is now Starcraft II installed on every computer in every lab. It takes IT a week to figure out how to get rid of it.

Zhou Mi’s never seen Kyuhyun happier.


	7. Wish Fulfillment

By the time Zhou Mi comes to bed, Kyuhyun is curled on his side and more than halfway asleep. Zhou Mi's shoulders are bowed with exhaustion as he takes off his jacket and tugs his tie loose with a sigh. He sits on the bed to shuck off his pants, then hangs everything back in the closet, trying to keep the other hangers from jangling. 

In one smooth motion he's under the covers and tucked around Kyuhyun, whose skin is soft and lightly cool when Zhou Mi slides a hand around his stomach. It's always somewhat amazing that he can touch him like this, so easily, as if it's something he should take for granted. 

"Good night," Zhou Mi whispers.

Kyuhyun's foot finds his, and his toes curl around Zhou Mi's.


	8. Last Christmas, I gave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I send people Christmas cards, some of them have handwritten flashfics inside. This and the next ficlet/chapter are both from 2011.
> 
> This one is almost entirely Kyuu's fault, KYUU I BLAME YOU

Zhou Mi comes home piled high with bags, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "You should have come!" he says, "Heechul and I had a great time."  
  
Kyuhyun helps free his boyfriend from the paper-bag handles wrapped around his wrists. "It's too cold," he says.  
  
After Zhou Mi deposits the last of the bags on the ground, he turns toward the kitchen. "I'm making hot chocolate," he calls, "do you want some?"  
  
"Mm," comes a voice from right behind his ear, and Zhou Mi jumps. He hadn't known Kyuhyun was following behind so closely, the sneak. Kyuhyun chuckles a little and then murmurs, "Come here for a minute."  
  
Zhou Mi allows himself to be led away from the cabinets by the stove and sat down in his chair at the kitchen table, smiling at Kyuhyun as he takes the seat across from him.  
  
"I got you something," Kyuhyun says casually, and then he's sliding a ring onto Zhou Mi's finger, _that ring finger_. Zhou Mi just gapes at him for a minute.  
  
Kyuhyun smiles, a little shyly. "So marry me," he says.  
  
Zhou Mi starts laughing. "You brat, what if I said no?"  
  
Kyuhyun looks so _terrified_ that Zhou Mi immediately takes pity on him. "Oh, come here," he says, reaching for Kyuhyun's hands across the table. "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
\--  
  
A while later, they're sitting on the couch and drinking their almost-forgotten hot chocolate. "See, that's why I didn't go Christmas shopping with you," Kyuhyun says. "I already bought all the presents I needed to give this year."  
  
"What about everyone else?" Zhou Mi asks.  
  
"Lumps of coal," he replies instantly. Zhou Mi swats at him, squawks when Kyuhyun ducks, and ends up tipping into his lap, giggling helplessly.  
  
All in all, it's a very good Christmas. ♥


	9. Santa you are the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter were holiday ficlets I wrote for my friends in their holiday cards back in 2011. This was for [Simin](http://aerialled.livejournal.com/).

"But—"

"Zhou Mi."

"But I still have to—"

"I'll _do_ it," Kyuhyun says for the tenth time. "Go to bed."

Zhou Mi gives him a look of intense mistrust. 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to ruin it."

"You're going to ruin it," Zhou Mi moans as Kyuhyun propels him into the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. "There's too much for you to do! I still have to wrap the gifts, and the windows aren't—"

"I said, I'll do it," Kyuhyun says, sitting on the bed next to him and pressing Zhou Mi back into the pillows. "I'll be the magical Christmas fairy for a day."

Zhou Mi snorts. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and drops a kiss on his nose, just to be mean.

"You can trust me," he says, leaning down to speak softly into Zhou Mi's ear. "I'll take care of it."

"Fine," Zhou Mi sighs. "Okay."

"Go to sleep," Kyuhyun orders, and somehow, Zhou Mi does.

\--

Kyuhyun only messes up the gift wrapping a little bit. Zhou Mi covers the messy tape jobs with leopard print ribbons and calls it even.


	10. pest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday 2014 gift for some of my friends, especially fonulyn.

Zhou Mi gives a small shriek when he feels icy fingers creep under his sweater and up his sides. He jumps and bounces off of Kyuhyun at his back, twisting away from the warm mouth that laughs into his ear.  
  
"You're a pest," he grumbles, wincing as Kyuhyun's hands curl around his stomach to link just above his bellybutton. Kyuhyun tucks his chin over Zhou Mi's shoulder, looking down at the pot he's stirring.  
  
"Stew?" he asks.  
  
"You don't get any," Zhou Mi says. "That's your penalty."  
  
"How about I make it up to you later," Kyuhyun says, probably trying for "seductive" and landing somewhere in the vicinity of "skeevy old man" instead. His voice tickles Zhou Mi's ear _terribly,_ and suddenly Zhou Mi can't take it any more. He drops the spoon into the pot with a clatter, spinning and planting both of his hands against Kyuhyun's chest.  
  
"Out of the kitchen!" he says, but his strident tone is ruined by how much he's laughing. "Out, get out, right now."  
  
Kyuhyun lets himself be pushed to the door one backwards step at a time, pouting in Zhou Mi's face the whole time. "But what am I going to do without you," he says. Irrational fondness blooms in Zhou Mi's chest.  
  
"Play a game."  
  
"What am I going to do without you," Kyuhyun repeats, his socked feet over the doorjamb, and Zhou Mi stops pushing. When hands sneak under his too-big sweater again, he doesn't comment.  
  
"I'll be back soon," he says. He drops a kiss onto Kyuhyun's soft hair. "My schedule isn't that bad this time."  
  
Kyuhyun is looking at the floor, and with a sigh Zhou Mi gathers him up into a hug. "Dinner will be ready soon," he says. "I'll call you."  
  
"All right," Kyuhyun says after a moment, and only then does Zhou Mi let go.  
  
He can stil feel the after-sensation of Kyuhyun's cold fingers when he returns to the pot. He smiles, then picks up the spoon again.


	11. One sentence flashfic

Of all the voices in the airport crowd calling Zhou Mi’s name, only Kyuhyun’s voice makes him turn.


End file.
